Annie's Accident
by toomanyobessionstocount
Summary: Annie, my OC, gets new powers. While testing them out, she gets hurt. How will everyone react? Justin OC.
1. The Accident

Annie's Accident

I ran into the Power Chamber on Dimitria's orders while the others hung out at the Youth Center.

"Hey, is Divatox attacking? I'm here to fight! IT'S-!" I was cut off by Dimitria.

She said," No, Annie. I was merely concerned. You may be Rita Repulsa's daughter, and because of this you're Mighty Morphin' ranger powers will never fade, but I believe it does not matter for your powers are still weaker."

I was confused, so I said," I don't understand."

Alpha 6 sighed and said annoyingly," Annie, yoyoyoyoyo, Dimitria's giving you new powers." I glared at the robot. I missed the _real _Alpha.

I turned to Dimitria and asked," Is this true?

She reponded," Yes, Annie, it is true. I am entrusting you with the zord Water Crosser. You shall be Purple Turbo Ranger. Please step forward." I did so, knowing I would be slowing the team down if I didn't. I saw a purple flash and felt a great power. I closed my eyes at the feeling. I opened my eyes and looked down. I was dressed like a Pink Turbo Ranger, but in purple.

I yelled," Power down!" I was now dressed in my normal clothes; a purple cardigan over a prple tanktop, a purple skirt that went down to my knees, and purple flip-flops. Hey, all the rangers wear thier color! It's like law!

Then, the alarm rang and I turned to the screen. Divatox was attacking with her idiot- I mean nephew Elgar.

I said," I'm on it." I was transported to where Elgar was attacking.

I said," Sorry I'm late. I got held up."

Justin said," That's alright, Annie. You're here now." I got into the morphing stance.

"Uh, Annie, I think you have the wrong stance," Carlos stated.

I smirked and said," I don't. SHIFT INTO TURBO! WATER CROSSER TURBO POWER!" Everyone was amazed, espcially Elgar.

Justin yelled," That's awesome, Annie! Now we have six Turbo Rangers!"

I blushed and said," T-thanks, Justin." Ok, so I had a crush on Justin. He knew about it, too. I had told him awhile back and he was so shocked, he couldn't answer. I told him I would wait for his answer.

Back at the battle, Elgar shouted," Not another Turbo Ranger!"

I smirked and yelled confidently," Yeah, and I'm going to take you down!" I got out my new Turbo Daggers.

I told TJ," I'll handle this. You guys just stay back!"

Justin yelled," Annie! Are you sure? I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Once again, I blushed, but said," Don't worry about me! I know I can take him!" I ran to attack Elgar. I fought Elgar with everything I had. I was winning, too, until Elgar surprised me. His sword hit me so bad, I demorphed. As I went down, I hit my head on a giant rock. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**Yes, it's a Justin OC. Deal with it. Annie is Rita Repulsa's daughter who joins the rangers when she was eight. She doesn't agree with her mother and is the Purple Mighty Morphin'. She has the Stegozord.**


	2. A Ranger Reunion

After Annie went down, Elgar laughed," Some ranger she was!," and disappeared. Justin de-morphed and ran to the unconcious girl.

He picked her up and told TJ," I'm taking her to the hospital." The current red ranger nodded.

Ashley said," I'll call Tommy. He'll get word to the other rangers."

Carlos spoke," I'll tell Adam."

Cassie stated," I'll tell Dimitria to get word to Zordon. He'd want to know." Everyone nodded grimly.

_(OtherRangers)_

A few days later, almost everyone was there. Trini, Zach, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Tommy, Kat, and Tayna were there. Even Billy had managed to get there due to the advanced technology on Aquitar. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Alpha-5 was standing there.

"Aiyiyiyi! How's Annie doing?," he questioned.

Everyone who knew Alpha went to hug him while TJ said," Justin's in there with her. She's got a broken rib and a minor concussion. She's sleeping right now."

Alpha wailed," Aiyiyiyi!" Annie was like an older sister to Alpha.

Then, all of a sudden, Kimberly ran in, saying," I heard about Annie. I came right away." Then she paused, spotting Tommy.

"Kim," he said.

She reponded," I know there's alot between us at the moment, but right now I don't care. We can talk about our problems later. Right now, my best friend is hurt and I'm going to go see her." Then she pushed him out of the way and went through the door to Annie's room. She stopped short when she saw Justin.

"Uh, hi. I'm guessing you're Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger. You might remember ne from Miranthias," Kimberly said akwardly.

He said," Yeah, I do. I don't blame you for that, by the way."

Kim said," Thanks." She noticed that Justin was holding Annie's hand. Her matchmaking skills that lay dormant suddenly kicked in.

"So," she asked," Are you two dating?"

Justin blushed and said," I wish. She told me she liked me a while ago, but I said I needed time t answer. She probably doesn't like me any more."

Kim smirked and said," Did she ever wear alot of your color?"

Justin said," Well, she always wears a blue bracelet I got her for her birthday." He pointed to a blue bracelet.

Kim said," Girl rangers wear the color of the one they love. She isn't wearing alot of it, but it's usually after they start dating the one they love. When I was a ranger, I would wear the color of whatever color Tommy was at the time." Then, the unconcious girl started to wake up.

_(WakingUp)_

I woke up to see a person I was familiar with.

"Kimmy?," I said weakly.

"Annie!," she gasped," Are you alright? I came all this way to see you. How do you feel?"

I responded," Like I want to crush Elgar under a Megazord."

Justin, who I just noticed was there, said," Yup, she's alright." I smiled sheepishly, then noticed Justin was holding my hand. Justin seemed to notice this and let go quickly, blushing. I blushed, too, and noticed Kimmy was thinking about something. Probably a way to get Justin and me together. Anyway, the door opened, and everyone came in.

"Jason, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, BILLY! You're here!" I was surprised to see the original blue ranger. Last I remebered, he was still on Aquitar.

He said," I returned to see if your nervious system was fuctioning correctly." I just looked at him blankly, as did everyone else except Trini and Justin.

Trini explained," He said he wanted to see if you were feeling OK." I nodded, then smiled. Then someone I did not expect came in.

"Alpha!," I yelled. There was Alpha 5, in all his franticness. I couldn't believe it. Alpha had gone with Zordon when he left.

"Aiyiyiyiyi! Annie! You're okay!," he cried.

"Yup, I'm fine! When caan I get out of here?," I asked.

TJ said, "I'll go get the doctor."

He left the room while Alpha explained, "Dimitria got word to Zordon about your injury and sent me. He is very worried." I smiled at that.

"I miss him," I stated.

Tommy said, "We all do." Then TJ came back with the doctor.

"Well, miss Beauregard, we need to do an x-ray, if you will," he said.

I answered, "Of course." I preteneded to need Kim's help to get up and into the X-ray Room. The doctor took some x-rays, but he looked confused.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

He answered, "That's just it. Nothing. You're completely healed."

I stated, "Strange," even though I knew it was my super healing due to being a ranger.

"Well," he said, "I guess you can leave now, if you're completely healed. But if you start feeling strange, come straight back, alright?" I nodded and left. There was everyone outside. I smiled and gave all my friends who I hadn't seen in a while a 'Hug of Death,' as Zack liked to call them.

"So, what now? I'm bored!," Justin complained.

"I just get out of the hospital and you say you're bored?," I said teasingly. I laughed as he started stuttering apologies.

"NOT FUNNY, ANNIE!," he yeled when he realized I was joking.

"Hey, just a little joke! No need to overreact, Blue Boy," I muttered.

Zack suggested, "How 'bout we go to the Youth Center?"

I stated, "Perfect! I can preform some of our theme songs!" The new Turbos and Justin looked confused while everyone else looked exicted.

I explained, "I write songs for each ranger team. I just finished writing Turbo's."

"Really? Then what are we waiting for?," Justin exclaimed.

* * *

**... Hi? (*Hides behind Sebastian from Black Butler*) I'm sorry! I didn't have my notebook and I have school. And I'm lazy. Anyway, I'm back now and it won't take as long to get the next chapter out. Maybe. I forgot to do this last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of it's awesomeness.**

******ATTENTION ALL NARUTO FANS! IF YOU LOVE THE CHARACTER GAARA, THEN COME JOIN THE NEWLY FORMED GAARA ARMY WITH ME AND MY FRIEND BLACK LIGHTED CLOUDS AS WE FIGHT THE SASUKE FANS. TO ENLIST, PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW IN ONE OF MY STORIES! I WILL PM YOU BACK GIVING YOU THE DETAILS! JOIN THE CAUSE AND SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
